WM/Mystical Properties
Mana Levels The world of the West March is nominally average mana. However, the mana level is constantly in flux, influenced by the movement of the stars and the moon, influences of other dimensions, and the flows of eldritch power. At any given location, the mana level change from high to very low, with taints or aspects, in just a few minutes. There are some areas that are stable and that have a constant mana level, but these are rare. Mechanical Effects Whenever someone attempts to cast a spell, the GM will determine the mana level for the immediate few hundred yard radius. This mana level persists for several minutes. The caster can move to a different location, if desired, to find a more favorable casting spot. Several new mana levels are described below ;Very Low Mana :Spells cannot be maintained, and spells currently being maintained are immediately ended. Spells are cast at -10 to skill. Creatures that are dependent on mana may take damage if they stay in a Very Low area for too long. ;Positive Aspect Mana :For most colleges, this is treated as normal mana. For a few (randomly selected) colleges, it is treated as Very High mana. ;Negative Aspect Mana :For most colleges, this is treated as normal mana. For a few (randomly selected) colleges, it is treated as Low Mana. ;Wild Mana :The local mana is difficult to control, though often beneficial. The energy cost of all spells is reduced by 2, but roughly one-third of all spells cast will include a random spell as a side-effect. Creatures that are dependent on mana may become Tipsy, Drunk, or Unconscious if they stay in it too long. ;Twisted Mana :The local mana is difficult to control and somewhat evil. The energy cost of all spells is increased by 2, and spells are cast at a -3 penalty. All failures on casting rolls are critical failures. Creatures that are dependent on mana may be afflicted with Coughing, Nausea, Retching if they stay in it too long. Sanctity Levels On average, the world of the West March is normal sanctity area. Sanctified chapels or sacred grounds exist, dedicated to specific deities and making their followers more powerful in that area. However, on the High Holy Days of a deity, spells cast by followers of like-minded deities will be more powerful, while those of opposed deities will be weaker. As the number of deities is uncountable and unknowable, it is impossible to predict the effects of High Holy Days in advance. Each morning, when the sun rises, a priest will know if the power of his deity is more or less powerful that day. Mechanical Effects Each day, the GM randomly determines which Divine Elements are in ascent that day. Priests of a deity that includes those Elements are at High Sanctity for that day; opposing priests are at Low Sanctity. Other priests are unaffected. The effects of High Holy Days can partially overrule the sacred ground effect. A priest treats the sanctity level as the better of the High Holy Day effect and the sanctity level of where he is standing. Thus, on the High Holy Day of a deity of Good, his priests have High Sanctity even in the High Temple of the deity of Evil, instead of the usual No Sanctity. And the priests of Evil have Very High Sanctity, instead of the Low Sanctity they would have in an open field. Metaphysics The exact nature of the world of the West March is unknown. Philosphers, wizards, and priests have all offered different explanations for its fundamental composition. Most agree that things are made of some type of indivisible material called elements, combined in a variety of shapes and mixtures. The exact number of elements and their types are uncertain and constantly debated. The single element theories are generally discredited, but three to nine elements are generally accepted. Some theories propose more than 30 elements, generally as divine spheres of influence. The most commonly agreed upon elements are some or all of air, earth, entropy, fire, light, spirit, steel, water, and wood. Acid, lightning, luck, slime, thought, vice, and virtue are proposed but not often accepted. Only the most deranged of the philosopher-priests seriously accept the proposition of beauty, deception, or insects as elements. (Ed. Note: That said, very few people '''contradict' the Nymph if she claims to be 'a Beauty elemental'...)'' Clerics, druids, and wizards have had some success in summoning and creating incarnations of most of these elements, which is useful for supporting some elemental theories. =See Also=